This invention relates to a new and improved bag closure element, and particularly to a folded bag closure element which insures an air-tight seal of a bag.
In the packaging of fruits, vegetables, breads, and bulk goods, plastic bags are commonly used. Conventionally, closure elements having a single hole and a corresponding single access slit are secured about the gathered end portion of a plastic bag. This arrangement does not result in an air-tight seal of the bag because the gathered portion is loosely held at only one point. This problem is solved only if the hole is small compared to the gathered plastic, which makes the closure element difficult to place on the bag. In response, bag closure elements having two holes and two corresponding access slits were developed to hold a gathered section of a bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,990, entitled "BAG CLOSURE SEAL" issued to Balderree, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,624, entitled "CLOSURE/HOLDER WITH ACCESS SLIT", issued to Fish, both disclose closure elements having two holes and two corresponding access slits (see Balderree at FIG. 3, Fish at FIG. 8). Both patents disclose a flat closure element through which the gathered portion of a plastic bag is bent upwardly through one hole, and then downwardly through the second hole. However, this bending of the bag required by the prior art has several disadvantages.
In using flat double-holed prior art closure elements the gathered end of the bag must be manipulated in several different directions to secure the bag within the two holes. If the end of the bag is twisted, instead of gathered, such manipulation is more difficult due to the rigidity of the twisted portion. Another disadvantage of using prior art devices is that the gathered portion of a bag must be manipulated into and out of each hole separately, a labor intensive task.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bag closure element which facilitates one-step securing and one-step removal of the closure element from a bag.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bag closure element which requires less manipulation of the plastic bag than does the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bag closure element which facilitates substantially air-tight sealing of the twisted end of a bag.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanied drawings.